Crush Then Bow
by DarknessAeon
Summary: Leaving everything behind Tifa goes to a Academy in a far away land where she meets the most wildest bunch ever. She also finds the one she loved then left here. A Songfic about what happens in school and the ones we meet. Love, laugh and cry.


Chapter 1: Goodbye

Dis- I do not own the rights to Final Fantasy or Take A Bow.

Tifa sat in front of the mirror thinking about everything that was wrong in her life. First she finally finds the man of her dreams and he turns out to still miss his ex. That damn bitch will never leave his life. Tifa let a few tears fall down her face at this thought. She thought she could be happy with him.

"Cloud," she whispered as she put the brush through her hair once more.

Standing up she made her way over to the closet. The second thing wrong was the fact that her life was going nowhere in this small town she called home. She needed out, and she was heading that way now. Her suitcase was soon to be packed. She knew this was going to hurt her friends and the man she loved, but it was a goodbye she needed to say.

Two things wrong and she was ready to leave to a big city. She cried a little more. Lifting her suitcase off the bed she started towards the front door. This would be the last time she ever saw the bar or the people in the town. Tifa was going to hate leaving and hate leaving her friends, except she had to leave or it would just get worse. She was heading to the city where she knew someone that was going to take her in and help her get into school.

"Goodbye." Tifa looked at the photos and the memories she would be leaving. The one person she was going to miss most was Cloud. But how could she stay with him after she found the picture of the one who got away under his bed. She wanted to ask him about it but she never got up the guts to ask him. Now here she was leaving and might never know the answer she wanted to know.

The door closed behind her as she left the bar. It was painful, but she was going through with it. Nothing could stop her now. Tifa walked down the streets seeing the people she knew most walking by and saying "Good morning," to her. They had no idea it would be their last time seeing her.

Tifa could see the train station just up head. Looking back on the town sent good and bad memories through her. Tears fell from her face as she hurried her steps. Walking up the wooden stairs to the ticket booth Tifa got out her gill. She had more than enough to last her a couple of weeks.

The man asked her where she was going and if she needed a ticket back. She gave the name of the city and a no on needing a ticket back. He gave her a sad look knowing that this would be likely the last time he would see Tifa. She tried giving him a happy smile, but she knew none of her smiles would be ever happy again.

"Ten minutes until the train gets here lass," the man said as he handed her the ticket.

"Thank you," Tifa said.

She walked over to one of the benches and sat down. She felt like she was giving up a lot just to leave this place. But the price was always more for being happy. She knew she couldn't take much more of knowing Cloud was lusting over another woman. A dead one at that.

"TIFA!" She heard a familiar voice calling for her.

Tifa stood up and ignored the voice. She knew he would try to stop her. Walking away was the best she could do. It was then that she felt a hand on her arm. Stopping she looked into the face of the man she loved.

"What are you doing here?" Cloud asked her.

"Leaving. I found the picture Cloud. It hurts knowing that you still want her. She's dead." Tifa pushed his arm away from her.

"I miss her that is all. I love you Tifa. I will always love you."

"Not enough. Just take a bow and be gone." Tifa kept walking after telling him how she felt.

_Oh, how about a round of applause?  
Yeah, standing ovation? Ooh, oh yeah  
Yeah y-yeah yeah  
_

_You look so dumb right now  
Standing outside my house  
Trying to apologize  
You're so ugly when you cry  
Please, just cut it out  
_

The train appeared in the distance letting Cloud know he only had moments before he lost her. He didn't want to even thinking about what he would do with out her.

_Don't tell me you're sorry 'cause you're not  
And baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught  
_

_But you put on quite a show, really had me going  
But now it's time to go, curtain's finally closing  
That was quite a show, very entertaining  
But it's over now  
(But it's over now)  
Go on and take a bow  
_

Tifa let the tears come know. He had to know how she felt. And this would be the last time she would see him. She knew that after this she would never come back here. Turning she looked at the train. She would miss it here.

_Grab your clothes and get gone  
You better hurry up before the sprinklers come on  
Talking' 'bout, "Girl, I love you," "You're the one"  
This just looks like a rerun  
Please, what else is on?  
_

_Don't tell me you're sorry 'cause you're not  
And baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught  
_

The train was there now. Cloud ran towards Tifa who started to walk away from him. So what if she was telling him she didn't care he was sorry. Yes he was sorry he got caught with still having those pictures, but it hurt to not care.

_But you put on quite a show, really had me going  
But now it's time to go, curtain's finally closing  
That was quite a show, very entertaining  
But it's over now  
(But it's over now)  
Go on and take a bow  
_

_Oh, and the award for the best liar goes to you  
(Goes to you)  
For making me believe that you could be faithful to me  
Let's hear your speech out  
_

Tifa kept her voice low as she got closer to the train. A few more steps and it was over. After that she didn't know what she was going to do with her life. She knew that she was going to go to the music academy, but that was about it.

_How about a round of applause?  
A standing ovation?  
_

_But you put on quite a show, really had me going  
Now it's time to go, curtain's finally closing  
That was quite a show, very entertaining  
But it's over now  
(But it's over now)  
Go on and take a bow  
But it's over now_

Tifa looked at him after she finished. He almost made it to her, but she made it onto the train. He stopped and looked at her with those sad eyes of his. She felt no pain for what she was doing. She was crying, but for her friends none of them were for him.

"Tell them I said I was sorry," she said as the doors closed. The last thing Cloud saw of her was the back of her head.


End file.
